ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
When Things Are Altered
Plot Eon regains consciousness in a hidden place in X-Tinuum. He gets up, and sees aliens of different species, and Professor Paradox, around him. (Alien): Eon, you have yet again commited a crime against time. (Eon): The Keepers of Time. (Keeper 2): Right you are. (Keeper 3): Eon, you must stop this nonsense. Do you want to destroy the continuum? (Eon): I couldn't care less if I did. (Keeper): You must- (Eon): -Enough! He teleports to the 1940's, to a hospital. (Eon): Goodbye, Max Tennyson. He enters the hospital, and screams are heard. Many people run out. A purple ray covers the entire area. Back in the present, Ben and co are at Gwen's house, watching TV. (Ben): And then I'' said- ''The four, as well as the house, are covered in a purple ray. Eventually, the ray covers Bellwood, then Earth, then the galaxy, and finally, the universe. Minutes later at the Plumbers' base beneath what's supposed to be Max's Plumbing, a female Galvanic Mechamorph Plumber runs towards a bulky male Plumber, namely Magister Hulka. (Plumber): Magister, Magister! There is an attack on Galvan Prime. (Magister Hulka): Contact the Plumbers stationed there and tell them to apprehend the threat. (Plumber): Y-Yes, sir. A little later on Galvan Prime, Eon is fighting a few Galvan Plumbers on jetpacks, who use their laser guns to shoot him. (Eon): Your lasers are like a Galvan's bite! (Galvan): That's insulting! Heatblast lands at the scene. (Eon): How are you here? I destroyed your- Hm, you must be the Omnitrix wielder of this timeline. (Heatblast): What do you mean 'this timeline'? (Eon): That's none of your concern. Heatblast reverts back to an adult Galvan. (Galvan 2): Worry not, Galvans! Albedo, the hero of the universe, is here to save us! (Albedo): Galvans, retreat, and allow me to take control of the situation. The Galvans fly off with their jetpacks. (Albedo): Prepare to face defeat, Chronian. He transforms into Bullfrag, slapping Eon with his tongue. Eon grabs Bullfrag's tongue, slamming it against the ground. (Bullfrag): Ow! Eon runs towards him and kicks his chest. Bullfrag punches Eon, grabbing him by the cape. (Bullfrag): What do you want? (Eon): My plan is simple, but complex at the same time, depending on how I do it, but you'll never know because I was never here. He teleports out. (Bullfrag): Who was he? He reverts back to Albedo. On Chronia, Eon watches as a fleet of Chronian ships fly their way to Earth. (Eon): Go, fellow Chronians! Take over Earth! Ha ha ha! The space-time continuum will soon be under my command! Later, the Chronian ships enter Earth's atmosphere, blasting everything in sight. Plumbers arrive at the scene, clearing paths. (Plumber): We're...uh....here to help! The second Plumber, a female Sonorosian, shouts out to the Chronian ships. (Plumber 2): Land your aircraft immediately, or we will use force. The Chronians piloting the ships ignore her command, blasting a building down. (Plumber 2): Was that building full of people? (Plumber 3): No, it's abandoned. (Plumber): That's good. In the meantime at the Plumbers' base, the security alarms go off. (Magister Hulka): What's going on? (Alarms): Warning, warning. Security breach. Take refuge. (Magister Hulka): Activate defense measures. (Alarms): Defense measures disabled. (Magister Hulka): What on Earth? A Chronian ship crashes down from above, blasting everything. (Magister Hulka): Retreat! Retreat! The ship starts to glow red as Plumbers escape through the emergency exit. (Magister Hulka): Run! Magister Hulka runs away from the ship, which emits laser, which follows him. He comes to a corner, with the laser mere seconds away from him. The laser suddenly stops in its tracks. (Magister Hulka): Huh? The Keepers, along with Professor Paradox, teleport in. (Keeper): We are the Keepers of Time. (Professor Paradox): Ahem. (Keeper 2): Most of us are, anyway. (Keeper 3): We are here to warn you that this is not what you should be doing. (Keeper 4): Eon, a Chronian, has changed the course of history. (Magister Hulka): How? (Professor Paradox): He has eliminated one of the universe's greatest heroes. At this point, I can't say who. (Keeper): You have to gather as much help as possible. (Keeper 2): There is a substance located at the very middle of the universe. We've already sent the coordinates to a few Plumbers' badges. (Keeper 4): There are two people you must recruit for this big adventure. Kevin Levin and Rook Blonko. He takes out a picture of Kevin and Rook, handing it to Magister Hulka, who keeps it in his suit pocket. (Professor Paradox): Kevin is currently studying at Bellwood College, and Rook is on Revonnah. Oh, I almost forgot He snaps his fingers, and the Chronian ship in the base disappears. (Keeper 3): Recruit as much help as possible. Time unfreezes, and the damage to the base is undone. (Magister Hulka): Jerry! Plumber Jerry arrives. (Magister Hulka): Round up as many Plumbers as possible. This is an all-out battle for time. (Plumber Jerry): As you wish, Magister. Later, he returns to Magister Hulka. (Plumber Jerry): Here, Magister. He moves aside, revealing Blukic and Driba. Magister Hulka facepalms. (Magister Hulka): Why the Wonder Twins? (Blukic): Because we are full of wonders. (Magister Hulka): We need more help. I'll- His Plumbers' badge beeps. He takes it out. A hologram of a female Lepidopterran Plumber appears on the badge. (Plumber): Magister, Chronian ships have surrounded Earth. You are needed. (Magister Hulka): I'll be right there. Over and out. The hologram disappears. (Magister Hulka): You need to settle this on your own. He takes out the picture of Kevin and Rook, giving it to Driba. (Magister Hulka): Find them, and find any other volunteers. (Driba): Where can we find them? (Magister Hulka): The human is at Bellwood College. The other is on Revonnah. (Blukic): And you know this...how? (Magister Hulka): That's classified. Now, take a ship and get your posteriors out of here! (Plumber Jerry): Yes, sir. They walk away. Later, a Plumber ship lands in front of Bellwood College. Plumber Jerry, Blukic and Driba walk out of it. (Blukic): Act natural. Soon, they reach the second floor and peep through a classroom and see Kevin. (Driba, whispering): That's the boy! (Teacher): Seeing as how tomorrow is Independance Day, I want you all to do your homework. Soon, the bell rings, and everyone except Kevin stampedes out of the class. Kevin takes his time to exit the class, bowing to the teacher before he does. (Plumber Jerry): This is our chance! The teacher walks out. (Driba): We need ID masks. Blukic takes out three ID masks. The three wear the masks, disguising themselves as grown men. Driba takes out a paper and tries to draw something. (Blukic, whispering): Let's move. They walk, and stop right in front of Kevin. (Plumber Jerry): Um, good afternoon, human. (Kevin): Uh, to you too. (Driba): We need to ask you some questions. We are...the authorities. He takes out a bad drawing of a police badge. Later, Kevin is talking to Plumber Jerry, Blukic and Driba (still in their human disguises) in their ship. (Kevin): Since when do policemen have ships? (Blukic): Well, the truth is, we aren't really police. We are part of an intergalactic organization called the Plumbers. They remove their ID masks, reverting back to their regular forms. (Plumber Jerry): Don't be afraid. We actually have come to ask for help. (Kevin): How can I help you? (Driba): You need to be part of a team of recruits. Apparently, you are required to be one of them. (Blukic): You have to help us fight a threat to the universe. (Kevin): I don't have any powers. How could I possibly be of use? (Plumber Jerry): You don't have to worry about anything. We have weapons. (Kevin, sighing): Okay. (Driba): Where to next? (Plumber Jerry): Maybe we can get more help from Undertown. (Kevin): Under...where? Later, the four of them are at Undertown. (Blukic): Welcome to Undertown. (Kevin): How does this place exist without humans knowing about it? (Plumber Jerry): The aliens have their ways. They walk towards a store, belonging to none other than Mr. Baumann. (Mr. Baumann): What can I get you? (Driba): We're just looking around. (Mr. Baumann): Very well. Just remember if you break it, you pay for it. (Blukic) Uh, what was that? He knocks over a bunch of things that look like purple pickles. Driba sighs, giving Mr. Baumann a few Taydens, which he pulls out from his pocket. (Kevin): So, um, Mr. Baumann, are you one of them too? (Mr. Baumann): You mean an alien? Of course not. I'm fully human. I just dedicated my life to helping other species with grocery needs. (Kevin): Ah, I see. Suddenly, there is an explosion. Tummyhead bursts in. (Tummyhead): Give me the Taydenite! A crystalline boy arrives through the hole in the wall, shifting his left hand into a giant sword, hitting Tummyhead. (Mr. Baumann): No fighting in my store! Please! (Kevin): Who are you? The boy shifts his hands into giant fists, hitting Tummyhead, who smacks into a wall. (Boy): Rex. Rex's shifts his right fist into a boulder. Tummyhead runs towards Rex, who uses his boulder hand to whack him back. (Rex): Rex Salazar. (Blukic): You somehow remind me of someone. Someone... I-I forgot their name. It's on the tip of my tongue. (Driba): Nonsense, Blukic. We've never seen anyone like this. (Blukic): Aha! You played Renn on Galactar! (Plumber Jerry): I don't think so. Tummyhead carries Rex and smashes him against the wall, punching him repeatedly. (Rex): Ow! (Plumber Jerry): Uh, you are under arrest in the name of the Plumbers! (Tummyhead): Ha ha ha ha! You think I'd listen to you? Tummyhead runs towards Plumber Jerry and punches him, making him fly towards Blukic. (Rex, getting up): Come at me, Tummyguy! His giant fists get engulfed in fire. He runs towards Tummyhead and punches him. Tummyhead barely avoids his punches. (Tummyhead): Ow! Hot! Hot! Driba takes out an ice gun, using it to shoot ice at Tummyhead, who tries to escape the ice, but fails. (Driba): You mean 'cold'. (Plumber Jerry): Rex, is it? The flames on Rex's fists disappear, his fists revert to normal, and his skin complexion becomes normal. (Rex): Yup. May I help you? (Plumber Jerry): Well, yes. We need a team of recruits to stop a threat that even we don't know about. (Rex): Well, sure. I have a couple of other guys who can help too. Let me call them. Meanwhile on Viscosia, aliens from various planets surround a purple Polymorph. (Pyronite): Happy- Chronian ships enter the planet. (Polymorph): We've been invaded? Uh, run for your lives! I'm going to try to stop this! (Petrosapien): Whatever you say, Ulti. Ulti calls out to the ships. (Ulti): Uh, hi there. Can you tell me what you- He gets blasted by a time ray. The aliens murmur among themselves. Suddenly, a puddle of slime regenerates from unknown corners, revealing to be Ulti. (Ulti): Please, I mean you no harm! Please heed me! He flies up to a ship and melts the roof, entering it. (Ulti): May I please know why you're here? (Chronian): Your planet will cease under the hands of Eon the time lord. (Ulti): Why Viscosia? (Chronian): He wants all to bow to him. That includes you. (Ulti): I'm sorry I have to do this. He wraps around the Chronian and throws him to the ground, piloting the ship. He notices more ships arriving. (Ulti): Oh, man. He presses a few buttons on the control panel, which emits a blast at a few ships, throwing them to outer space. (Ulti): I'm gonna need help. Back on Earth at Mr. Baumann's store, two aliens (A Galvanic Mechamorph-Methanosian hybrid and a Citrakayah) arrive. (Galvanic Mechamorph-Methanosian hybrid): Hi, Rex. (Rex): Hey. Okay, guys. I'd like you guys to meet Lego and Jack. (Kevin): We sure are getting a lot of recruits. (Plumber Jerry): Well, we do need them for...whatever Magister Hulka wants us to do. (Blukic): What next? (Driba): I think we should recruit the Omnitrix bearer, Albedo. (Kevin): Man, I'm totally lost. (Plumber Jerry): Let's go to our ship. Minutes later, the seven of them are inside the Plumber ship. (Jack): I don't get it. Why are we doing all of this? What exactly are we saving? The Keepers teleport in. (Keeper 3): You are doing all this to stop Eon the Chronian from taking over time more than he already has. (Kevin): How are we gonna stop him? (Keeper): After recruiting recruits, you have to go to the exact center of the universe to collect a special substance, the Esretalium. With it, you will be brought to Eon and the two timelines will merge for a while. Just enough time to defeat him. (Blukic): What do you mean 'two timelines'? (Keeper 4): This is...not the original main timeline. Eon has altered history and caused this. (Driba): We're not real? Noooo! (Rex): Wait. Who are you guys? (Keeper 2): We are the Keepers of Time. (Keeper 3): We can fix damages made by other beings to the space-time continuum. (Jack): Then why are we here? Why don't you guys fix it? (Keeper): Because Eon was once a Keeper himself. We can't interefere with another Keeper. (Keeper 4): If we try, it will ripple time. (Lego): So, all we have to do now is recruit a few more guys, find the Esretalium, and we're good to go, right? (Keeper 3): Yes. (Plumber Jerry): Alright. Let's get moving. The recruits turn their attention to Plumber Jerry, who starts flying the ship. (Blukic, turning around): Mr. Keepers- The Keepers are not to be seen. (Blukic): Hey! Where'd they go? (Driba): They can teleport, duh! Later, they land on Revonnah and climb out of the ship, only to be surrounded by Revonnahganders. (Lego): Uh...we come in peace? (Driba): We are Plumbers. He puts his hand on his pocket and tries to pull out something. (Blukic): Driba, don't tell me you- (Driba): It has to be here! (Revonnahgander): What do you want? (Plumber Jerry): We want to recruit someone of your species for a mission to save the universe. (Rex): Um, don't you think you spoiled too much? (Revonnahgander): We shall not let you take any of us. They point their spears at them. (Jack): Listen, we don't want to cause any trouble. (Unknown Voice): Please, brothers and sisters, let them explain. The group of Revonnahganders splits into two, revealing Rook, who wears simple farmer clothes. (Blukic, whispering): I believe it's him. (Driba, whispering): I hope so. (Rook): State your reason. Why did you land on Revonnah? (Lego): Some guys called the Keepers of Time told us that we need one Revonnahgander to assist us in a battle for the sake of the multiverse. (Revonnahgander): That is insane! (Rook): Do you have proof? (Plumber Jerry): Well, no. (Kevin): But you gotta believe us. (Driba): We really need you. (Rook): Very well. I shall assist you. In the meantime, Ulti, still in the ship, uses the buttons on the control panel to shoot time rays at the ships. The ships crash, but more and more keep coming. (Ulti): Oh, man. Major Events *Eon travels back to the 1940's and destroys Max, erasing Ben and Gwen from existance. *Mr. Baumann makes his first reappearance. *Rex, Ulti, Lego and Jack make their first appearances. Characters *Ben Tennyson (temporarily erased from existance) *Gwen Tennyson (temporarily erased from existance) *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Keepers of Time *Professor Paradox *Plumbers **Magister Hulka **Plumber Jerry **Blukic **Driba *Albedo (adult) *Mr. Baumann (first reappearance) *Rex Salazar (first appearance) *Ulti (first appearance) *Lego (first appearance) *Jack (first appearance) Villains *Eon *Tummyhead Aliens used *Heatblast *Bullfrag Trivia *This episode is dedicated to both the series' one-year anniversary, which was on 22/4/2013, and to the creator's birthday, which was on 3/7/2013. **The episode itself takes place on the third of July. This is proven when Kevin's teacher said "Seeing as how tomorrow is Independance Day, I want you all to do your homework." *In the alternate timeline where Ben and Gwen don't exist, it is revealed that **Galvan Prime was never destroyed during the Highbreed invasion. **Humans don't know that aliens exist. **Mr. Baumann's store is in Undertown instead of on the surface. *When Magister Hulka said "Why the Wonder Twins?" it is a reference to both the Super Friends and Showdown: Part 2. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Specials